Packaging and Assembly constitute the last phase of semiconductor device fabrication. Packaging provides the necessary interconnects between a chip and a chip carrier as well as a protective enclosure against chemical, mechanical or radiation-induced damage. Continuous technology improvements are under way in order to meet the demand for devices with smaller dimensions, enhanced performance, more diverse functionality and improved reliability.